User talk:Cello freak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cello freak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 06:05, 2011 March 6 thnks for the welcome...And I'm glad you're here to....Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 02:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks , uh , Cello freak! Are you seriously a freak about cellos? Just wondering. . . -PiperMclean 17:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) XD The title has everything I want to say XD -PiperMclean 13:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for the welcome I was wondering would you read a book about an orca? I'm planning to write one. Please reply, PuppyLove 18:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? You like orcas? I'm a orca freak! I'll use our stories too. Thanks for reading my stuff! PuppyLove 12:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you please read this? Please read The day I was scared to death. Roxas Xion Axel 23:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Testing Sorry about this bogus message. Its just that on another wiki, I could not send people messages. Roxas Xion Axel 23:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhhummm Cello Freak, you seem old. Not like old like uncool or anything. My guesstimation: You're either in you late teens, earlier twenties or late twenties. Again just a guesstimation. Tpyle 05:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno....Maybe that you saw an R rated movie? Dunno, dunno.... Tpyle 23:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cello freak. I want to unleash my creativity. Do you have any tips/advice? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I'll try my best. I'm no Shakespeare, but I'll make something. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) So, I just write short stories and poems on here? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I have one more question. How does copyright work into this? I don't want anybody to steal my stuff. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to stick around for a long time, I want to finish RftG and I'm goin gto be on the PJORP wiki. you interested in joining us there? -AuRon, I don't need a signature, you know who I am. Thank you for the warm welcome :) Rose 04:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Decline of Light So I finally finished the first chapter for Decline of Light and I was hoping that if you had some time, could read it. Sora: "We're back![[User_talk:Moodle|''' Kairi: "*Extends hand* You're home."]]- Kingdom Hearts 2 10:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Can you make stories based on fictional stories already established? Like a Portal story? It won't have chell, atlas, or P-Body Come bite My thumb! 01:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Response Thank you for telling me. Tell Flame that the Background makes me want to climb into it. and I have bad humor too, so no worries. feel free to Come bite My thumb! 02:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) XD Poke Poke Just a reminder, but chu still have to vote for the winner of the monthly one-shot contest. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'''Vidi]]Vanish 00:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I voted for Saltwater, too :) Could chu post your vote in the blog comments, please? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Is been forever since i talked to you. sooo hi whats up?? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 17:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ohh Im doing pretty good. school starts ttmorrow. Yor shold come on chat more! TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you please cast your vote for the winner of the monthly one-shot contest? Thanks. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 21:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Cello! I'm Bladewood, and thanks for welcoming to the wiki! I look forward to producing great pieces of worl here on CU Wiki. Feel free to check out my works, and please leave constructiv critiscm of positive comments! :) Unce Unce-Wub Wub WubUser_talk:BladewoodUnce Unce, Wub Wub Wub 21:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers